A Parents Love
by Allysssa14
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are dating. And Lucy has a huge secret that will either make or break their relationship with eachother. It will prove their love for eachother and their love for their soon to be born child.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys ok i know that i had let you guys down with maximum ride stories and well i would really like it if you guys reviewed a lot on this story cause i am not to sure if this will be a good story and all i will have somebody help me with my story and she is going to be awesome and hopefully know what fairy tail is now i am just trying nalu out because it is one of the easier ships to write about soon i will be writing about natsu and gray together. soooo guys love you on to the story oh and gomen all of you who were awesome and reviewed a lot.**

**disclaimer:_ i do not own fairy tail or the characters i only own the plot and the story line_**

* * *

><p>She was looking at Natsu scared of what he might do when she tells him her secret. She had kept her pregnancy a secret from Natsu for around a month through the guild doors she spots him almost immediately next to her seat at the bar."Hey Luce" Natsu said with eagerness. Looking at Natsu Lucy sighed and laid her head down on the bar."Luce whats wrong? Are you okay, something happened?" Mira looked over at Lucy and said with her eyes ' its time to tell him.' Lucy sighed again and looked at Natsu who had a worried and concerned expression on his face.<p>

"Natsu I have something important to tell you" she said to her boyfriend or 1 year."what is it Luce?" Natsu questioned looking worried and scared."I'm pregnant Natsu."Lucy said scared of what his reaction might be. Natsu, on the other hand was completely shocked to hear that the love of his life was pregnant with his child."Your joking right Luce,please don't say your joking."Natsu said pleading Lucy not to be joking about this." I'm not joking Natsu I really am pregnant don't be mad please don't be mad."Lucy said with tears in her eyes, her hand on her stomach."No Luce don't cry, don't cry please don't cry gosh Luce I love you so much." Natsu said while wiping away her tears with his thumbs and holding her face in between both of his palms."so Luce how long have you been hiding this big secret from me."Natsu said while looking at Lucy trying so hard not to shout out to the world that he was going to be a father.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey minna okay guys so i promised you that i would have this up by tomorrow at the latest so i have it now hahah dont you love me anyway so i am sending a special thanks to the people who actually reviewed thanks a lot. so i have been thinking and i need to have some help picking out the names so i am letting you guys do that.**

**disclaimer_: i do not own fairy tail only the plot and story line and some crazy characters_**

**Natsu's POV**

* * *

><p>I was waiting for an answer from Lucy when she just got up and ran to the girls bathroom. "Hey levy can you go to the bathroom for me and see if Lucy is alright?"Levy looked at me and immediately went to the bathroom with out a word.I was talking to Mira and Ezra when Levy and Lucy walked up to us."Natsu I am so sorry I just had to puke really badly and i have kept this a secret for a month now."Lucy said while trying to walk up to holding one of Lucy's arms. Walking over to Luce I put my arms around her waist and pulled her to my chest.<p>

"Luce sh's its ok can't you walk?"I said with concern. Looking at Lucy seeing her noticeably pale skin."I'm fine Natsu just when i puke I get really weak."Lucy said while trying to get me to believe her, looking down into her eyes i knew instantly that she wasnt lying. "Alright Luce lets go home so you can get some rest."

_**TIME SKIP**_

We were watching a movie about a girl who realised that she was a shadow hunter and then fell in love with a guy who i think is her was going off about the guy and the books ok so i wasnt paying attention who would? Ok stupid question but still.I was paying attention to this one thing that was way more important and that was watching her lips move while she was talking about the books. Or how her eyes light up when she was talking about a certain part that she really liked.

Damn I am really falling for hard. I can't fall for her I can't believe I am falling in love again the last time that happened she died and no i am not talking about Lisanna. I'm talking about my first love Amari. She was beautiful with long dark blonde hair and beautiful bright blue eyes and long skinny legs. she was a goddess.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty guys so you guys get a peek into Natsu's past and um heres a sneak peek of next chapter<strong>

I was talking to Natsu about the mortal instruments series.

**ok sorry guys but i dont know how to do sneak peeks hahaha ok well i am working on the next chapter and it might be up tomorrow if you are good and review and tell me if the chappies good or not and um so if you guys want a like character message me and um tell me the baby names you guys come up with and well i love you**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey minna okay guys so i promised you that i would have this up by tomorrow at the latest so i have it now hahah dont you love me anyway so i am sending a special thanks to the people who actually reviewed thanks a lot. so i have been thinking and i need to have some help picking out the names so i am letting you guys do _miz14 _for helping me actually want to go on and finish this chapter**

**disclaimer_: i do not own fairy tail only the plot and story line and some crazy characters _**

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

><p>I was talking to Natsu about the <em>Mortal instruments series <em>and about Jace, Clary, Magnus, Alec, Isabella, and Simon. Gosh i love all of them Natsu reminds me of Jace and Simon put together. "Hey Natsu are you paying attention? Natsu!"I said with enough force to snap him out of his at me i could see he was scared for some reason.

**Time Skip**

When Natsu came again to say sorry for not listening, it was like he was begging for me to forgive him. Having him on his knees begging for forgiveness, putting his pride aside and trying to get me to forgive scary how much power i have over him. This is not Natsu. "Natsu stop begging i already forgave you the first time you asked me to. Your mine , i am not giving you for something stupid."I said while trying to help Natsu up."Dont Luce you'll hurt yourself don't put too much strain on your body you could hurt the baby and yourself!"Natsu said with a stern expression on his me burst into laughter and almost falling to the ground.

Key word almost, Natsu having caught me while i was laughing. Looking at Natsu was the worst thing i could have done then. Seeing his worried concerned and angered expression was enough to stop my onslaught of laughter."Luce you almost hurt yourself don't do that again please don't what happens if you do that again and i am not here to catch you?Huh what happens then huh Luce?You hurt yourself thats what."Natsu burst out in anger.'_Why are you doing this Natsu your scaring me' _i thought to myself worrying for me and Ryu if the baby is a course I have a feeling its going to be. "Natsu stop yelling your scaring me and the baby. Please stop yelling."i whispered trying to get the volume down a couple of knotchs."sorry Luce its just you got me so mad and worried that i wont have a family anymore. That i just don't think sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN thats the end of the third chappie sorry i didnt put this up sooner i had school and stuff so just remember to review this chapter and all the rest ok well review oh and i think the names going to be Ryu kk**


End file.
